This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with gaze tracking systems.
Devices such as head-mounted displays and computers may have gaze tracking systems that monitor the gaze of a user's eyes. Information on a user's gaze may be used as input for controlling the operation of a head-mounted display or other device.
Due to movement of a head-mounted display relative to a user's eyes or other changes in the operating environment of an electronic device with gaze detection, gaze detection accuracy may be degraded. If care is not taken, this can lead to difficulties in controlling the operation of the electronic device using gaze information.